La caste
by Hisokaren
Summary: Severus est un roi amnésique. Harry parviendratil à lui rendre la mémoire ? Estil l'élu que le roi recherche tant et depuis si longtemps ? Mon premier HPSS... snif ! Que d'émotions... Défit de Adam Rose.


_Auteuse _: KKK

_Titre _: La Caste

_Base _: Harry Potter

_Genre _: C'est du **Yaoï **(_comme pour changer... . ..._) bref ! **SLASH donc relation homosexuelle en vue !** Alors si ça dérange, bah ce n'est pas compliqué... On s'arrache vite fait ! **C'est un AU !**

_Rating _: (_Parce que c'est ce qui intéresse le plus souvent mdrrrr_...) Bah pour ceux qui me connaissent c'est du **M**...(_On ne se refait pas n.n..._) Donc « **Enjoy Yourself **» pour les plus obsédés et « **bonne lecture **» pour les autres... héhéhé.

_Couple _: OYE ! OYE ! Mesdames et Messieurs c'est une première ! Et oui ! Car je vous présente **mon tout premier Harry Potter - Severus Snape... HPSS** pour les intimes ! YATATA HOHOHO ! ( _KKK une larme à l'œil... snif !_)

_Statu _: **OS**

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi... j'aimerais bien mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie n'est-ce pas ? Bref, ils appartiennent à JKR.

_Résumé _: Severus est un roi amnésique... Harry parviendra-t-il à lui rendre la mémoire ? Est-il l'élu que le roi recherche tant et depuis si longtemps ?

_Notes _:

**D'ABORD** : _Cette histoire est un mélange de mon imagination déjantée et de plusieurs nouvelles ne m'appartenant pas._ Je les ai lues dans un bouquin que j'ai franchement adoré et vu qu'elles ne me plaisaient pas sous leurs formes originales, j'ai décidé de les mélanger les unes aux autres et voilà le résultat. Je précise quand même que dans aucunes d'elles, il n'y avait du lemon... ça c'est moi qui l'ai rajouté lol... c'est plus amusant comme ça héhéhé... Il y a en tout, quatre nouvelles, auxquelles j'ai ajouté ou enlevé des trucs. Je n'ai pris que ce qui m'intéressait. _La base et le fond de l'histoire sont de moi ainsi que le démêlé. _

**ENSUITE** : _Je me répète mais c'est **mon tout premier HPSS**_... donc soyez tolérants. Ce couple n'est évidemment pas un de mes préférés et je n'en suis pas du tout fanatique. Pour la petite explication, c'est la **réponse au défit qu'une de mes lectrices et désormais amie m'a lancé.** _Moi qui clamais sur tous les toits que je n'aimais pas ce couple, il a fallu que l'une d'entre vous me lance ce défit... la prochaine fois je la fermerais lol n.n... _Elle me disait que si j'étais capable d'écrire Zone Erogène j'étais capable dans ce cas d'écrire un HPSS et de dépasser mon profond dégoût pour ce couple (désolée pour ceux qui l'adorent)...

Donc **Adam Rose** (_ou Baby Sess_) ma petite canadienne adorée, **voilà ta fic HPSS**... j'espère que ça te plaira.

**PUIS **: _Cette histoire ne se déroule pas dans le monde de la magie._ Désolée mais bon... Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque pour ma première fois et m'aventurer sur un terrain connu lol.

**ENFIN** : _Cette histoire est franchement **gore** et n'est **pas romantique** pour un sou._ Prenez-la comme vous le sentez, mais ne vous attendez pas à un truc moyenâgeux emprunt de chevalerie et autres... Y'a d'l'amour certes, mais ce n'est pas dégoulinant de rose et de petits papillons. C'est (_comment dire..._) différent n.n...

**NOTE POUR ISHTAR** : Ma loute, si jamais ta route croise celle de ma fic, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir ton avis... je sais que tu adores ce couple et l'histoire ne sera sûrement pas celle à laquelle tu t'attends mais j'espère que tu aimeras un peu... Héhéhé... j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir quelque peu changé ton Snape chéri et surtout protège-moi d'Ambre si jamais elle lit et qu'elle a une soudaine envie de meurtres sur ma petite et frêle personne... C'est que je suis fragile moi, mine de rien n.n... Faut dire que Rogue est assez spécial là...

SINON JE VOUS SOUHAITE A TOUS UNE BONNE LECTUREUH !

_**LA CASTE**_

Il gémit doucement lorsque Severus s'enfonça en lui pour la dernière fois et s'en retira lentement en l'excitant d'un demi-coup de boutoir final avant que son érection ne mollisse. Il plongea son visage dans la chevelure noire et broussailleuse caressant la gorge fine d'Harry, et soupirant à son oreille pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était satisfait. Et il l'était… Mais en partie seulement. Il déposa sa main sur le téton gauche de son amant et le ploya doucement. Harry rit et ferma les yeux.

Allongé en tenue d'Adam sur le lit, Harry était le plus beau jeune homme que Severus ait jamais rencontré. Il ressemblait d'autant plus à un dieu lorsqu'il était nu. Severus aimait ce corps fin et élancé, sans aucune imperfection.

Soudain, Harry se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bains et ouvrit l'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en émergea, tout habillé. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, puis sortit sans dire un mot.

Severus, n'avait pas bougé. Il était habitué à ce rituel. Un rituel qui, pensa-t-il, allait lui manquer. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le rendre malheureux. Il savait qu'Harry l'aimait et lui, parfois… Si jamais il en était capable… Il avait rencontré tant d'hommes, avait vécu tout ce qu'il y avait à vivre avec eux. Il avait pensé qu'Harry serait celui qui saurait l'apprivoiser et il y était presque parvenu.

Leurs relations sexuelles étaient des plus douces et il n'en avait jamais connu de semblable. Mais après avoir tant partagé avec lui quel plaisir lui restait-il ? C'était une obsession qui le poursuivait, une pulsion qui ne lui accordait aucun répit. Combien en avait-il fait souffrir sans scrupule, de ces hommes ? En avaient-ils quelque chose à faire ?

Severus avait également couru après des femmes, à la recherche de nouvelles sensations cruciales, sans jamais réussir à assouvir cette faim qui le creusait… C'est pour cela qu'il avait préféré arrêter sa relation avec Harry. Cela lui coûtait, mais cette pulsion l'y avait forcé.

En fait, un lourd secret pesait sur son cœur. Sa mémoire lui faisait terriblement défaut et il ne souvenait pas de son passé. Uniquement quelques bribes de son enfance resurgissaient de temps à autre. Il ne savait pas qui il était, ni d'où il venait. Il se rappelait juste de «_la caste _».

Absent, il se leva et gagna la salle de bains. Il laissa couler le long de son corps l'eau chaude et fumante, savourant la chaleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dissipe comme l'envie d'Harry. Il aurait dû être l'élu. Il voulait qu'il le soit. Mais, on l'y en empêchait. Sa mémoire et toutes ses questions sans réponses qui le filetaient un peu plus chaque jour formaient une espèce de barrière translucide et aussi solide que de l'acier.

Son cœur battit encore une fois très fort dans sa poitrine, avant de retomber dans un rythme normal.

En sortant de la douche, il sentit une sensation de picotement naître dans son bas-ventre. Il savait ce que c'était. C'était encore elle, cette pulsion. Une sensation de picotement d'abord… Puis l'engourdissement. Il aspirait à la douleur. Il fallait qu'il se nourrisse, et il savait exactement comment assouvir cette faim qui le taraudait. Il avait pensé que le fluide d'Harry aurait suffi mais il lui en fallait apparemment plus.

Dans _la caste_, il avait appris comment satisfaire cette pulsion. Il ne se demanda pas d'où il tenait ce souvenir, il savait juste comment le faire. C'était imprégné en lui un peu comme son code génétique.

Severus se posta alors devant sa glace, s'emparant d'une lame de rasoir. Il étudia son physique. Un corps ferme, tonique. Un visage long avec une délicate mâchoire et des réseaux de veines qui circulaient sur ses avant-bras minces pulsants au rythme de son cœur. Ses biceps n'étaient pas volumineux, mais ils étaient durs. Il prenait soins de son corps qu'il poussait souvent à l'extrême. Aucune cicatrice à l'exception d'une petite ligne blanche dans son cou, à l'endroit où _la caste_ l'avait entaillée quand il n'avait que douze ans.

Il s'allongea sur son lit encore emprunt de l'odeur suave d'Harry. Il observa la lame argentée serrée entre le pouce et l'index. La douleur se reflétait dans son tranchant affilé : elle l'attendait, ardente. Il ne voulait pas abîmer son corps, seulement sentir…Voir le sang… Le goûter.

Toujours aussi tendrement il approcha la fine lame de sa paume droite, la lui fit toucher. Il enfonça l'un des coins d'aciers dans la chair et la fit glisser jusqu'à son poignet, traînant à son passage une fine coulée de liquide rouge. Il grimaça tout en ce demandant si c'était la bonne façon d'agir. Il faut dire qu'il ne c'était nourri de la sorte depuis longtemps. N'était-ce pas de la folie ? De la démence ?

Non… Ce n'était que tuer la faim… Comme l'avait enseigné _la caste_.

Enfin, enfin il sentit une vague de chaleur parcourir son corps. La délivrance, la douleur libératrice…Vivante et vraie. Un plaisir presque sexuel.

Une méthode pour alimenter la flamme et bannir la sensualité des ténèbres en lui ?

Aberration ?

Peu importait.

Il soupira et observa le sang qui désormais coulait abondamment sur son bras. Il rassembla son courage et porta sa main à sa bouche. Il goûta le salé et l'épicé, poisseux mais satisfaisant liquide. Il se surprit alors à aimer, il suça, avala et aspira avec plus de ferveur.

Il réalisa alors que son pénis pulsait, réclamant sa libération. Avec un frisson mêlé d'excitation et de dégoût, il se taillada l'autre paume et commença de sa main ensanglantée à secouer sa verge durcie. Toujours avec la main droite dans la bouche, il regarda le rouge dégouliner de sa gauche puis se répandre de son membre gonflé vers son entrejambe. Cela lui faisait mal, mais il aimait, car c'était de cette façon qu'il devait se nourrir. D'ailleurs la couleur du sang était si riche, si belle qu'il sentit sa chaleur irradiée son cœur.

Il jouit si fort qu'il eut peur de rompre quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Et lorsqu'il retira sa main, sa virilité était inondée de sang luisant, sa paume encore dégoulinante de la semence de vie masculine. Il cessa de boire sa main droite et lécha la gauche. Son cœur battait toujours plus fort et ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir. Son corps était douloureux, mais la faim avait disparu comme par magie, la pulsion s'apaisait. Épuisé et repu, il avait bandé sa main qui commençait déjà a cicatrisé. Il s'endormit profondément.

oOo

Peu de temps après, il se réveilla en sursaut, le corps baigné de sueur.

Quelque chose l'avait profondément touchée. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis si longtemps qu'il l'avait oubliée. Mais c'était magnifique. Un songe presque romantique, un trésor.

Apporté par le sang, il le savait.

Cependant, il était heureux parce qu'un peu de feu couvait toujours en lui et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en défaire. Il se mit à la fenêtre de son appartement pour fixer les rayons argent de la lune qui perçaient à travers les branches du chêne devant l'immeuble. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Harry, à sa gracile beauté, sa douce chevelure brillante aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune et sans étoile.

Il avait envie de lui.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire l'amour…Non…Ce qu'il désirait était bien plus qu'un simple acte sexuel.

Le sang d'Harry était-il plus goûteux que le sien ? Cela augmenterait-il le plaisir s'il le buvait ? Qu'en serait-il si…

L'idée le fit frissonner, envoya des ondes de chaleur à travers ses veines. Il sentit le feu lui brûler l'intérieur. Et cette graine désormais implantée dans son cerveau ne pourrait que porter ses fruits ; et si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne pourrait de toute façon pas marcher avec Harry.

Il aurait le sentiment d'un fantasme inassouvi qui s'enroulerait autour de lui comme un voile : l'empêchant de vivre et l'étouffant.

Il avait de nouveau faim.

En proie à une nouvelle pulsion plus ardente que jamais, il alla chercher la lame.

Ne pouvant assouvir sa faim avec l'objet de son désir, il décida de s'en remettre de nouveau à son corps. Une fois encore, il était allongé sur le lit, tenant le bort tranchant contre sa paume. Il défit le bandage enveloppant sa main droite et le fit lentement glisser le long de l'ancienne coupure, l'ouvrant à une nouvelle douleur qui se répercuta dans ses nerfs. Il se souvint alors de _la caste_. Des treize membres qui la composaient dont le souverain.

Pourquoi sa mémoire se réveillait-elle maintenant ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'étrange rêve qu'il venait de faire ? Peu importe car sa faim grandissait.

Le sang magnifique se mit à couler, mais cette fois, Severus s'était entaillé plus profondément, conscient qu'il n'était pas bien d'agir ainsi, mais il y était poussé (comme parfois il était poussé à se nourrir du fluide de ses anciens amants).

Le sang avait à présent une couleur plus foncée, rouge rubis ; il reflétait les rayons de lune et étincelait comme un joyau sans prix, dégoulinant sans pouvoir se retenir jusqu'au poignet.

Il s'alimenta.

Puis, Severus saisit d'une horrible fascination, descendit la lame vers son pénis en érection, les yeux fixés sur l'instrument potentiellement mortel. Il pouvait encore s'arrêter. Il arrivait à se contrôler. Il pouvait se garder de succomber à la démence.

_Il ne suffirait que de la plus légère pression... _

Il enfonça alors la lame dans la surface supérieure de sa fierté. Une douleur atroce et brûlante se réveilla. Tant d'intensité issue d'une blessure si superficielle ! Une petite entaille… Le plus loin qu'il ait osé aller. Le sang s'écoula le long de ses poils pubiens. Et maintenant quel effet cela produirait-il s'il pénétrait Harry, lorsque l'entaille serait ouverte par la tension de son pénis ? La douleur lui permettrait-elle de franchir le seuil du plaisir divin ? Ses deux aliments favoris réunis dans un même corps… Celui de son dieu.

Il resta allongé un long moment sur son lit. Nu, il n'avait plus la notion du temps. Quelle heure était-il ? Le sang coagulé était noir aux endroits coupés.

C'est alors que quelque chose tinta au-dehors. Il pensa au son d'un carillon agité par le vent. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que le chêne était légèrement illuminé. Probablement la lune se dit-il ; jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que les feuilles étaient d'une couleur rose orangé. Elle zigzaguait parmi les branches, comme si quelqu'un approchait en tenant une lanterne. Troublé, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre ouverte. Le tintement se faisait plus fort à mesure que la lueur se rapprochait. Elle finit sa course sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Severus recula d'un pas. La lueur commençait à faiblir. Non. Pas à faiblir… À se transformer.

Une chose pâle se dessina dans la nuit… Une nuée de fumée blanche flottait… La plus étrange des créatures émergea alors du brouillard envoûtant. Une face le dévisageait, une chose fine, blanche comme les os. Les yeux de l'apparition étaient noirs, caverneux ; c'était comme regarder dans un puits profond. Un voile argenté ondulait derrière le spectre tandis que de sa main ensanglantée Severus l'invita à entrer.

Pourquoi le faisait-il ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se fier à ses propres sens.

La créature apparue au-dessus du lit. L'air devint soudain plus glacial, et alors qu'il se savait épouvanté, son cœur ne put s'empêcher de frémir à la vue de cette apparition. Aucun engourdissement en lui, seulement le sang qui s'acheminait brûlant, propageant le feu à toutes ses extrémités ; vers son pénis de nouveau en érection et pointant comme une flèche de chair obscène vers le spectre.

Un bras mince émergea du voile blanc et des doigts squelettiques se refermèrent sur la main blessée de Severus. Quelque instant après, il ressentit un baisé froid sur sa peau, une pression légère alors qu'elle suçait le sang de l'entaille faite au rasoir. Puis la forme dériva vers sa virilité saignante. Il en eut un frisson anticipé puis perçut le froid attouchement des lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et, consentant, il laissa la créature la prendre en elle. La sensation l'effrayait, mais il en était esclave comme s'il avait déjà vécu cette expérience auparavant. C'était certainement de la pure folie mais d'une telle magnificence ! Il sentit venir l'orgasme et toujours la froideur le saisissait, le secouant plus fortement, plus durement. Chaque muscle de son corps se contractait, alors qu'il se préparait à projeter sa semence dans cette chose qui lui volait sa vie. Puis, son corps entier explosa si violemment qu'il hurla. Une vague glacée submergea sa conscience et il se retrouva soudain dans un monde qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait fréquenté. Un endroit qui existait quelque part, entre le jour et la nuit.

_La caste._

Il se souvenait de tout ! Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits la créature avait disparu, emportant avec elle les draps tachés du sang et de la semence de Severus. Un souvenir ?

Il se rappela alors qu'il avait toujours faim. Qu'en réalité c'était cette créature qui c'était nourri de lui ! Il était faible et pâle. Logique, puisque toute une partie de la nuit, il s'était activé à déverser son sang.

L'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait et Harry lui revinrent tout à coup en mémoire. Il avait faim et savait où et comment se procurer la nourriture.

Il prit un bain rapide et appela son ancien amant afin de lui donner rendez-vous.

oOo

Quelques instants plus tard, dans le parking du cimetière, la voiture d'Harry arriva. Debout près de sa voiture, Severus l'attendait. Harry descendit de la sienne après l'avoir garé en face de lui. Il était visiblement troublé et ne savait pourquoi Severus lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un lieu aussi lugubre, après avoir mit fin à leur relation. Il s'approcha, d'un pas hésitant.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir Severus ? »

« J'avais besoin de te revoir. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui. Suis-moi. »

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la brousse à travers les pierres tombales. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans le cimetière. Ils continuèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une clairière baignée de lune, entourée de caveaux. Les pâles constructions en pierres étaient toutes de la même taille, le même espace les séparait ; toutes semblaient avoir étés soigneusement disposés pour former un grand cercle. Au centre, à environs une dizaine de mètres des cryptes, était disposé quelque chose qui ressemblait à un grand bloc de pierre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry troublé. »

« Qui peut savoir ? répondit son compagnon énigmatique. »

La tête de Severus décrivait un cercle. Harry cru d'abord qu'il admirait les caveaux, mais il s'aperçut qu'il les comptait.

« Quatorze ! remarqua-t-il. Ça donne la chair de poule. »

« Tu aimes ça pas vrai ? demanda Harry en grimaçant. »

« J'adore ça. »

Le jeune homme avait toujours su que Severus avait un goût prononcé pour les choses lugubres, mais n'avait jamais osé le lui avouer.

« Viens allons voir ce qu'est cette chose. Lâcha Severus enthousiaste. »

Tout en se tenant la main, ils se dirigèrent vers l'étrange objet compact au milieu des caveaux. Il arrivait à hauteur des épaules de Severus. Il était plat sur le dessus, apparemment de forme circulaire.

« Que penses-tu que ce soit ? interrogea-t-il. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une fontaine. Ça ne ressemble à rien…Une plate-forme, une scène ? proposa Harry. »

« Un autel ? Suggéra son compagnon. Ou un autre caveau... »

« C'est possible. »

« Ce doit être là qu'ils accomplissaient leurs sacrifices humains, continua Severus. »

« Oui, certainement. Euh… Mais de quoi veux-tu parler ? Fit Harry la voix tremblante. »

« Ce sont treize spectres et ils sont tous sortis pour regarder. C'est leur roi qui se charge du rituel de mise à mort. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Severus que se passe-t-il ? »

L'homme ne sembla pas se soucier de la panique qui avait soudain envahi son jeune compagnon et poursuivit son récit.

« Le roi ouvre la gorge de la victime… Boit tout son soûl… Puis la laisse aux autres. Ils accourent tous au grand galop et se jettent sur elle. Ils sont affamés. Ils lui plantent des dents partout. Et ensembles, les treize bouches se mettent à sucer. La victime est nue, bien entendu. »

Harry sentait que l'air commençait à lui manquer. Il frissonnait. Severus, tourna alors vers lui un visage enjoué et plaisant. Il souriait.

« Tu as peur ? J'espère que tu n'y crois pas ? »

« C'est abominable... mais, si je compte bien il y a quatorze caveau... quinze si tu considères que cet autel en est un également. »

« Moui tu as raison... mais le quatorzième est peut-être pour la nouvelle victime qui sait ? »

Harry frissonna.

« Viens allons-nous-en. Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. »

« Attends ! Je veux te montrer quelque chose. Mais pour cela il faut que nous montions en haut de l'autel. »

« Mais… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il le prit dans ses bras et le hissa en haut des pierres avant de le rejoindre à son tour.

« C'est magnifique ! lança Harry émerveillé par le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. »

« N'est-ce pas. »

« Mais qu'y avait-il sur cet autel ? »

« La statue de leur roi. Peut-être était-ce la représentation indescriptible d'un monstre hideux et maléfique ? Les treize le vénéraient. Ils battirent leur crypte autour de leur roi. Donc finalement c'est peut-être bien un caveau et non pas un autel... Mais les villageois se montrèrent de plus en plus méfiants à l'égard de cette secte immonde de démons, suceurs de sang qui les attaquaient la nuit. Ils les tuèrent, arrachèrent la statue et la détruisirent, plongeons le roi dans l'oubli total… Le laissant traverser tous les âges de ce monde dans le noir… Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il trouve l'élu, celui ou celle qui le ramènera à la vie et complétera la communauté des treize. »

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, le roi vit toujours et cherche à chaque siècle un nouveau membre de la communauté ? »

« Oui. Il vit dans l'oubli et est condamné à se rappeler sa véritable identité uniquement quand il trouve un nouveau membre de sa communauté. Puis, il s'endort et revient à la vie le siècle suivant, à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime. »

« C'est effrayant ! »

« Je sais. »

« Mais comment sais-tu… »

Harry vit Severus se diriger vers lui. Il l'enlaça et le pressa contre lui. Stupéfié, l'esprit confus, Harry enroula néanmoins ses bras autour de lui, lui rendant son étreinte.

Severus plaça ses mains derrière la tête d'Harry. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans ses cheveux. Puis, il l'attira et posa ses lèvres mouillées sur la base de son cou. Il le sentit frémir et resserra son étreinte. Il l'embrassa doucement à cet endroit. La peau d'Harry était chaude et tendre. Il ouvrit la bouche, l'appuya sur l'épiderme, activant sa langue d'avant en arrière.

La pulsion revint et Severus sentit la faim grandir en lui.

Harry haletait légèrement et pressait encore plus fort les lèvres de l'homme sur son cou.

« Mon roi…lâcha-t-il extatique. »

Severus n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait retenir cette fureur intense qui lui agrippait l'estomac. Il ouvrit plus largement la bouche et mordit. Harry hurla. Au départ, il avait tenté de se débattre, mais les bras fermes de Severus l'enserraient et bloquait toute action de sa part.

Le jeune homme sentit alors, le membre de son partenaire durcir contre son ventre. Il se tortillait, se frottait contre lui. Et Severus suçait. Il aspirait et il sentait le sang venir dans sa bouche. Il se demanda s'il arriverait à faire gicler ce liquide, qui comme il l'avait prévu était bouillant, épicé et sucré à la fois.

Harry était vraiment délectable. Plus il suçait fort, plus le sang se déversait dans sa bouche. Et plus Harry gémissait et se contorsionnait contre lui, plus son désir s'enflammait.

Le roi était bel et bien de retour.

Continuant à lui enclaver le dos de son bras droit, Severus glissa sa main entre leur corps, remonta sous la chemise d'Harry et s'empara de son téton droit, le faisant se presser contre sa paume. Il le serra. Il était incroyablement doux, ferme et plein de ressort.

Son désir se fit plus ardent et il suça plus fort. Le sang affluait dans sa bouche. Harry frissonnait et haletait.

Rassasié, il ouvrit la bouche et rejeta la tête en arrière. Sur le cou d'Harry, il pouvait voir une rangée de trous en forme de croissant. Des empreintes profondes et distinctes, comme s'il avait planté ses dents dans un fromage. En un battement de cils, elles se remplirent de sang.

Harry, en proie à un état de transe, attira la tête de Severus vers lui afin qu'il lèche le liquide rubis.

« Ne t'arrête pas, supplia-t-il. »

Severus s'exécuta. Puis, Harry le repoussa violemment et lui sauta à la gorge. La douleur explosa à travers son corps. Il hurla, tressaillit avec force puis perdit l'équilibre quand son amant enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Il bascula en arrière, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à lui. Puis il tomba.

Son dos se heurta à la pierre. Sa tête, qui dépassait du bord du piédestal, ne rencontra que l'air. Il la laissa pendre, trop stupéfait et excité pour pouvoir la relever. Il avait relâché Harry, mais lui n'avait nullement décramponné.

Il était sur lui, se trémoussant tandis qu'il suçait. Grognant tel un animal tandis qu'il aspirait. Severus pouvait sentir ses dents creuser dans sa chair, sentir la force de sa succion, son sang gicler. Entendre les bruits mouillés alors qu'il avalait.

Sa douce crinière de jais luisait au clair de lune et caressait le visage de Severus.

Puis la pression des dents se détendit et Harry retira ses lèvres nacrées de sang.

« Non. Non, Potter ! Ne t'arrête pas, implora Severus. »

Harry sourit. Ça l'excitait d'entendre Severus prononcer son nom dans une plainte.

« Tu aimes ça ? »

« Oh ! Mon dieu oui ! »

À présent Severus se sentait vulnérable. Les rôles étaient inversés ; il était son esclave. Et ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'Harry assouvisse son désir.

À califourchon, sur sa proie, Harry défit sa chemise blanche imbibée du liquide encore chaud, et laissa apparaître deux mamelons dressés. Il défit la ceinture de son gibier et se glissa plus bas frottant légèrement son ventre contre ses cuisses.

Severus releva la tête et eu un sourire satisfait. Tout se déroulait comme il le souhaitait. La transformation d'Harry était désormais en cours et le fait qu'il se nourrisse de lui à son tour signifiait que le rituel avait commencé.

Harry se défit rapidement du reste de ses vêtements, puis s'attaqua alors au pantalon de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il le retira, son slip descendit avec son jean et son érection lui sauta au visage.

« Doux Jésus ! lâcha-t-il. »

Severus rit. Harry les yeux écarquillés d'excitation s'empressa alors de retirer totalement le vêtement gênant. Il lança le pantalon plus loin derrière lui.

Une fois revenu près de la verge gonflée, il y frotta doucement son visage, comme un chat réclamant une caresse. Severus ne s'en endurcissait que plus. Enfin, Harry embrassa le pénis rigide, glissa ses lèvres autour et l'aspira profondément sans autre prélude à l'amour. À cet instant, l'entaille que son propriétaire avait précédemment faite s'ouvrit laissant s'échapper une coulée de sang. Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, Harry continua en grognant. Il léchait et suçait cette source de nourriture allant et venant avec le O que formait sa bouche.

Puis, sentant son partenaire proche de la jouissance, il arrêta ses mouvements, se releva avec la grâce d'un félin pour s'empaler vigoureusement sur la verge turgescente et suintante de sang. Il mit quelques secondes avant de totalement s'habituer à la présence de Severus en lui, puis commença de brutaux coups de reins. Severus se cambra et lui saisit fermement les hanches en gémissant son plaisir. Harry montait et descendait sur cette queue brûlante et dure et le sang qui s'en écoulait encore, l'emplissait, attisant davantage sa libido. Le jeune homme se cambra en arrière, ne comptant que sur la force de ses cuisses pour le propulser sur la verge et commença à se masturber férocement.

Son regard émeraude était assombri de désir et la sueur commençait lentement mais sûrement à faire son chemin sur sa peau hâlée et auréolée d'une douce lumière argentée. Severus était hypnotisé. Harry ressemblait d'autant plus à un dieu dans cette position sous l'éclat de la lune.

Arrivé au summum du plaisir, Harry se libéra dans un cri par longues saccades blanchâtres et Severus ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre, poussant lui aussi un long cri de jouissance qui se répercuta dans la nuit comme un écho.

C'est alors que, dans la nuit treize ombres se dessinèrent.

Treize spectres tous ayants été une victime du roi.

Severus se détacha d'Harry, l'embrassa une dernière fois et se releva. Il accueillit les ombres blanches puis les invita à festoyer. Respectant le récit à la lettre, les fantômes se jetèrent sur Harry afin de s'abreuver. Le garçon se laissa faire avec une délectation effrayante...

Le roi, quant à lui, ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

L'odeur des couches de poussière emplit alors ses narines. Il respira la fragrance riche et profonde de la maison. Le parfum l'enivra et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il cilla. Ses yeux étaient ouverts sur un noir si total qu'un frisson le parcourus. Une seconde plus tard il sentit les éclats de briques sous son dos. Il tendit les bras et poussa les morceaux de pierres cassés pour les remettre dans les coins de sa tombe murale. Il passa ses doigts le long de la partie supérieure du caveau, puis sur les côtés. Il en reconnaissait chaque coin, chaque creux. Un sentiment de fierté et d'apaisement l'envahit.

Il se sentait fatigué, ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il avait rejoint _la caste_ qui pendant tout ce siècle était restée dans un coin sombre de sa mémoire.

Enfin. Enfin, Severus était chez lui. Après tout ce temps d'incertitudes et de questions posées dans le vide...

Mais, lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, malgré la joie qu'il éprouvait, un sentiment de tristesse vint se mêler à ses émotions. Car, il savait qu'une fois plongé dans ce sommeil, à son réveil, il n'aurait plus aucun souvenir de ce siècle de solitude car il devrait, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps, mourir et renaître encore jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel _Harry_ fasse son apparition et l'apaise de son fardeau.

Mais la prochaine fois ce ne seront plus treize mais quatorze spectres qui se délecteraient du sang de leur futur compagnon ou... future compagne d'éternité qui sait ?

_**FIN.**_

**KKK** _complètement hystérique_ : MOI ! MOI ! MOI ! Je veux être la prochaine !

**Harry **: Ô.o...

**KKK **: Ben quoi... Me regarde pas comme ça... C'est pas parce que j'aime pas voir Snape fureté dans ton pantalon que je ne fantasme pas sur lui. . ...

**Harry **: Je vois... en bref ça te dérange de me voir en couple avec Severus parce que tu le veux pour toi c'est ça ?

**KKK **: Merde grillée... Bah de toute façon vous n'allez pas ensemble alors... . ...

**Harry **: Ah oui j'oubliais ! Tu préfères me voir dans les bras d'un certain blondinet Serpentard n'est-ce pas ?

**KKK **: Oui, mais si ça te dérange je peux mettre Draco en couple avec n'importe qui tu sais. Ce n'est pas un problème.

**Harry **: Tu n'oserais pas ! è.é...

**KKK **: Si j'ai été capable de faire un HPSS je serais capable d'autre chose mon chou ! n.n...

**Harry **: De toute façon tu n'auras pas le temps de le mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre et tu sais pourquoi ?

**KKK **: Nan...

**Harry **: Tout simplement parce qu'il est derrière toi... n.n... Kikôô mon ange.

_KKK sent soudain une longue goûte de sueur couler le long de son épine dorsale. _

**Draco** _avec tout plein d'éclairs dans les yeux _: Alors comme ça on met MON Harry avec Snape !

**KKK** _qui court se cacher derrière Harry _: Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est tout de la faute à Adam... C'est elle qui m'a lancé ce défit !

**Draco **: Je m'en fout ! Tu vas mourir et pas plus tard que tout de suite !

**KKK **: OSKOUR !

_KKK prend ses jambes à son cou et se carapate vite fait, mais c'est sans compter un Serpentard très rancunier qui se lance à sa poursuite avec une faux (ne me demandez pas où il l'a trouvé) plus longue que le Titanic. (C'est dire...) _

_Elle laisse s'échapper un petit bout de papier qu'Harry ramasse et lit à voix haute : _

_« _Mon tout premier HPSS... ça me fait tout drôle à l'intérieur surtout que je pensais ne jamais en écrire...(j'aime vraiment pas ce couple). Mais bon un défit est un défit et j'espère avoir satisfaite celle qui en est à l'origine. Alors Adam t'as aimé ?

**Harry **: J'espère que oui, vu ce que Dray amour va lui faire subir...

**Bien, pas bien, nul, écoeurant, bizarre, tordu et j'en passe... vous connaissez le moyen de me le faire savoir et pour tout vous avouer j'aimerais connaître votre avis... REVIEWS n.n... **

**Harry **: Envoyez plutôt vos condoléances sincères à sa famille mdr...

J'espère néanmoins que vous avez compris l'essentiel de l'histoire n.n... Sinon ça voudrait dire que je suis vraiment nulle... . ... enfin bon, il y a un début à tout non ? mdr...

**Harry **: Bah c'est pas trop grave... t'façon elle va mourir alors.

Pour les **RAR**, je répondrais, bien entendu. Enfin dans la possibilité de mes moyens vu que maintenant je n'ai plus droit qu'à une heure de net par SEMAINE ! C'est vraiment pas juste mais bon... soi-disant que je passe trop de temps sur mon ordi chéri, mais il faut me comprendre, lui et moi c'est pour la vie mdr... je l'aimeuh !

**Harry **: Dire qu'elle n'a même pas eu le temps de lui dire adieu...

**En tout cas : MERCI de me lire encore et toujours et si je ne peux pas vous répondre MERCI d'avance pour vos reviews...**

**Harry **: Merci surtout pour les fleurs que vous enverrez à son enterrement... n.n...

_GROS KISSOUXXXX HISOKAREN... »_

**Harry** _qui repose la feuille de papier et sourit _: Bah... Considérez plutôt ce bisou comme un bisou d'adieu... héhéhé... n.n...

34


End file.
